


Love Letters

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Jamaican Aroma, M/M, fluffy fluff, it's fluff, kamukoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Kamukura Izuru was never good at expressing his feelings using his voice. He decides that perhaps he could express these certain feelings through written words on a piece of paper.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo!! Kamukoma!! Komaegi is good but...Kamukoma always has a special place in my heart. This was made for the birthday of a lovely friend of mine! So, happy birthday to her and I hope you all enjoy the story!

Kamukura Izuru had never good at expressing his feelings.

Perhaps it's because he never really  _had_  feelings to express. 

To him, it was difficult to feel certain emotions. These emotions include sadness, happiness, anger, and much more. He didn't understand these emotions, but there was one emotion in particular that truly puzzled him. 

Love. 

Sure, he felt love for his brother. But that was familial, platonic love. 

What he was referring to was romantic love. 

He had seen this so-called "romance" often. High school relationships that bloomed and flourished and died as quickly as cherry blossoms. He believed that relationships like that were not built on true romantic love. Then again, how would he know? No matter how many times he attempted to research and understand the concept of it, he'd end up even  _more_ confused. And his brother tried to explain it to him, but Hinata is  _just_ as unfamiliar with it as he is. So, that didn't help.

He figured that perhaps experiencing it firsthand would help him comprehend it more. However, that proved to be a challenge. 

Kamukura found it nearly impossible to find anyone interesting. Whether it be males or females, they would end up boring him in only a few minutes. He was beginning to grow genuinely frustrated, yet another emotion that he rarely felt. 

But that all changed when he met Komaeda Nagito. 

The albino, white-haired and sickly boy caught Kamukura's eye. He was his classmate at Hope's Peak Academy. When Kamukura first saw him, he was completely caught off guard by his appearance. He looked like a skeleton, yet like a porcelain doll at the same time. Even more intriguing then his looks was his personality and manner of speaking. 

It was obvious to him that Komaeda didn't think highly of himself. This was evidenced by how he would constantly refer to himself as "trash" and using the word "worthless" to describe himself often. Kamukura found it fairly annoying, but attempted to ignore it. Komaeda seemed to be incredibly interested in Kamukura as well. Which made sense, considering he was the Ultimate Hope. The other boy was always rambling about hope being the "absolute good" and showing "absolute power". For once, Kamukura was actually perplexed by another human. Attempting to understand Komaeda was like wandering through a maze in complete darkness.

Yet as frustrating as it was, Kamukura now felt obligated to attempt to understand this boy. 

And so, Kamukura would sit next to Komaeda and speak with him every day. It would start off with Komaeda saying something along the lines of, "I'm shocked that someone as amazing as you would want to speak to such lowly filth like me, Kamukura-kun! I feel truly honored!" To which Kamukura would reply with a hum or some other sound like that. And their conversation would start from there. 

As Kamukura learned more and more about Komaeda, he became more and more fascinated with him. He found himself looking forward to attending class and listening to him ramble about a book he's reading or something that happened because of his luck. Every once in a while Kamukura would manage to get the tiniest bit of information about Komaeda and the inner workings of his mind. That's when he would consider  _himself_ lucky. 

As the days grew into weeks, and the weeks grew into months, Kamukura and Komaeda grew closer and closer. Kamukura finally learned about Komaeda's horrific childhood(which he had mostly already predicted). Of course, Komaeda passed it off as a mere lie. Perhaps he didn't want Kamukura to get close to him? He assumed it was because of his cycles of good and bad luck. Kamukura found himself reassuring Komaeda that because of his own Ultimate Luck, they would both be safe. 

And that's when Komaeda flashed him a smile. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal. The boy was always smiling and letting out soft, breathy laughs and giggles. 

But this smile was something else. Unlike all of the other ones Kamukura had seen, this one was real. It wasn't some plastic smile used to deflect any pain and trauma. It was genuine happiness. It was so pure that Kamukura, to everyone's amazement(and slight horror), had smiled back. 

That was when Kamukura had concluded that he had gained romantic feelings for Komaeda. 

Hinata, of course, was overjoyed to know that his brother actually had feelings. He had insisted that Kamukura should tell Komaeda as soon as possible. 

"Honestly, you've got pretty high chances of him liking you back," Hinata once said to him. "The guy absolutely adores you." Kamukura had only replied with a thoughtful hum. He hated to admit this, but even though he was the Ultimate Hope, he was completely incapable of voicing his feelings. When he had admitted this to Hinata, his brother had come up with an admittedly brilliant idea. 

"Why don't you write him a note? Like, a love letter or something." 

For once, Hinata had come up with a really good idea. Kamukura cursed himself for not coming up with it sooner. Perhaps his mind was too clouded with new emotions to be able to think properly. 

Whether it be because of that or something else, he pushed those thoughts aside and sat down at his desk and began to write. 

\--

Kamukura had woke up early the next morning. Of course he always woke up early, but the time on his digital alarm clock read "4:00am". His nerves were running wild and causing him to be....anxious? Is that the appropriate word to use? There was always that "what if" scenario of if Komaeda didn't return his feelings. He ended up staying up and rereading his letter to Komaeda again. And again. And again. He wanted to make sure it was  _perfect._ By the time he had made his final revisions it was time to get to class. He packed up any necessary items he needed and sprinted to class. Thankfully, he got there before any of his classmates. He set the note down on Komaeda's test and took his seat next to him. He felt his hands growing warm and clammy as the rest of the class stepped into the classroom. Komaeda sat down at his desk and stared down at the note, confusion clear on his face. He picked the note up, his eyes scanning over the words on the paper. 

_"To Komaeda Nagito,"  
_ _"I have decided that since I am unable to articulate my feelings verbally, I shall write you this letter to explain how I feel."  
_ _"You have completely captured my attention. It is surprising how an action as simple as you walking into the classroom can cause my attention to be directed only to you. Though you are bony and resemble that of a skeleton, your complexion is absolutely stunning. However, your beauty does not end at your appearance. That is a mere fraction of your true beauty. No matter how many times I speak to you, I never grow bored of our conversations. Your ideologies intrigue me to no end, and to this day I still find new things about you that amaze me."_

_"That being said, everything that I have said and felt has led me to conclude that I have gained a romantic attraction toward you. I have fallen in love with your every feature and I wish to grow even closer to you. I do hope that this feeling is reciprocated and that we may both grow closer to one another. However, if you do not return my feelings, that is alright. I merely wish to make you aware of how I am feeling. Your reply is highly welcomed."_  
  
"Sincerely,"  
"Kamukura Izuru". 

Komaeda looked up at Kamukura with wide eyes. His mouth was agape. Kamukura stared back and attempted to keep a straight face. Attempted to not let his anxiety show. Luckily, it worked. Komaeda stared back down at the note and stayed silent for a bit. He reached into his bag that was on the ground next to his seat and pulled out a notebook. He tore out a piece of paper and took a pen out of his jacket. He began to write on the paper. Kamukura looked down at his desk as to not invade Komaeda's privacy. 

Soon enough, a folded up piece of paper was placed onto Kamukura's desk. Kamukura hummed and unfolded the paper. He began to silently read over the words. 

 _"To Kamukura Izuru,"  
_ _"I wish I knew how to properly respond to this. Really, I feel truly honored that I get to even breathe the same air as someone wonderful as you! And to add on, I feel so incredibly lucky that you have returned my feelings for you!"  
  
_ _"Truthfully, I am deeply in love with you. You have given me hope for the future. You have **become** my hope. I adore you in so many ways and it makes me so incredibly happy to know that I make you happy in some way. I...really don't know what else to say, especially on such short notice! I guess I'll just finish this by saying that I fully return your feelings toward me and that I love you so much. Thank you for wasting your time on someone like me. And thank you for never giving up. You are the epitome of true hope."  
_  
 _"Sincerely,"_  
 _"Komaeda Nagito"._  

Kamukura was overwhelmed with many emotions at once. Happiness, surprise, excitement...love. In one swift yet smooth movement he had shot up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Komaeda. The other boy gasped in surprise and let out a small laugh, hugging him back tightly. Their classmates made jokes and teased them in the background, but at the moment it didn't matter. 

Kamukura had finally understood how to feel such overwhelming romantic love for someone. And he couldn't have felt more... _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo! This was a really long story to write! As usual, thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated and I'll see you all later! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
